


Découvrons-Nous

by AllenKune



Series: Femslash 2021 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, High School
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Certaine chose doive parfois resté intime, même des lecteurs.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Femslash 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149371
Kudos: 1





	Découvrons-Nous

Les cours venaient de se finir. Tout le monde partait enfin du lycée après une dernière longue journée d'étude. Les vendredi après-midi était toujours aussi mouvementé et attendu.

Les classes se vidaient poliment, les élèves partant après avoir salué leur professeurs une dernière fois, laissant les élèves qui devaient nettoyer les salles de classes rester une petite demi-heure de plus pour maintenir leur salle de classe en bonne état. C'était un vendredi soir tout à fait normale pour le lycée Shimizudani.

Les élèves avaient hâte d'être enfin le week-end, prévoyant d'aller au karaoké ou dans un petit café pour laissait le stresse des courts et des examens à venir disparaitre pour un temps. L'argent de poche allait être dépensé pour le plaisir d'une petite soirée de détente après les cours.

Lentement l'école devenait déserte, même les élèves désignés pour le nettoyage du jour était maintenant partie. La plupart des professeurs rentraient chez eux, le peu d'adulte restant dans l'abri de leur salle de professeur. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de vérifier les salles de classes, et eux aussi était impatient de pouvoir partir pour quelque jours aux calmes et loin de leur élève.

Il n'avait aucune raison de croire que quelque chose de plus intime se dérouler dans l'un des étages.

A l'abri dans une salle de classe vide, deux jeunes filles étaient allonger sur l'une des tables, échangeant un baisé passionnant et quelques caresses audacieuses.

La plus petite des deux, Kyoko, avait eu l'idée de venir ici pour un peu d'intimité il y avait plusieurs mois. Maintenant c'était une petite habitude entre les deux lycéennes. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas de la même classe, et lentement elles avaient prit l'habitude de venir s'isolé dans cette classe qui servait avant pour le club de théâtre. Une salle qui était grande avec des longues tables de travail de groupe, des coffres avec des vieux costumes et des tissus colorés et même d'anciens décors qui ressortaient parfois pour les représentations.

C'était la pièce parfaite pour elles, pour discuter loin des regards des autres et simplement faire leur devoir dans un espace rêveur qu'Hana et Kyoko aimait. Cela leur permettait de parler d'un peu de tout, de préparer leur futur rendez-vous et de faire leur devoir quand elles avaient la flemme de les faires chez elles.

Mais Hana avait proposé de tester quelque chose, de découvrir quelque chose de plus dans leur relation. Cela avait commencé par un baiser timide sur la joue, dérivant lentement sur leurs lèvres. Leurs mains elles aussi continuait d'explorer, d'abord par des caresses timides et lentement les mains se glissaient sous les habits.

Personne ne pourrait suspecter les activités étranges qui se prêtait dans cette salle, mais parfois certaine chose mérité d'être caché en laissant le temps à certaine personne pour se découvrir.


End file.
